


Snowy Days

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You and Bucky decide to enjoy the winter weather but end up chucking snow at each other. The day ends with you slightly burned, wearing a hot chocolate stained sweatshirt and Bucky ready to start a make out session.





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote a fanfic taking place in the middle of winter, even though it's currently the summer season. But inspiration strikes at the oddest of times.

"Bucky!" You shrieked as he stuffed a generous handful of cold wet snow down the back of your thick winter jacket.

You turned around to find him shuffling in circles laughing his ass off.

You had invited Bucky to come take a nice walk in the winter wonderland of a park with you. It had started out cute and calming but now it was a full fledged snowball fight.

"You're gonna pay for that, you jerk!" You yelled with playful fury.

"Am I really?"

"Yeah you are!" You say gathering a handful of snow in your mitten clad hand. You raise your arm as if to chuck the snow at Bucky, he backs away and weaves himself confidently between the trees.

"Okay!" He says and brings his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry!" He tries to hide his laughter but a smirk pulls at his lips.

"Sorry is not gonna help your cause Barnes!" You retort back and chuck the snowball at him. To your misfortune he uses his super human reflexes and dodges it easily and the snowball unceremoniously hits a nearby tree.

You dodge behind another tree blanketed in white and form as many snowballs as you can. You gather them all up in your one arm and start throwing the snowballs at Bucky in frustration with the other.

After throwing and dodging deadly balls of snow you're out of breath from running, laughing and yelling. You rub your hands together to create a minimal warmth and stomp your boots on the ground, packing the snow in the process of bringing feeling back into your frozen feet. You feel the remaining cold melted water from Bucky's snowball sabotage drip down your back and you shiver in discomfort as you walk toward a bright eyed and smiling Bucky leaning against a tree. There were snowflakes decorating his chestnut hair and his nose and cheeks were dusted with a light layer of pink from the frigid weather, which you thought was unbearably cute.

"Why are you so happy?" You say with a pout. You were cold, tired and defeated, all you wanted to do was go back to the tower. You longed to cuddle underneath a pile of warm fuzzy blankets and drink hot chocolate.

"I won didn't I?" His arrogance shining through.

"That you did, but mark my words Barnes, I'm gonna get you back." You say with a playful punch to his shoulder. He feigns pain and twists his face into a comical grimace. He clutches his shoulder howling out.

"Oh I'll mark your words alright." He says with a chuckle and intertwines your mitten covered hand with his larger one.

You leaned your head against his shoulder, revelling in the warmth radiating from him. You felt another trickle of leftover snow slide down your back, you shivered.

"You okay (Y/N)?"

"I'm fine, maybe if it weren't for you shoving snow down my back, I wouldn't be so cold." You said, your fiery comebacks quickly dying down as the exhaustion set in. "Asshole." You muttered under your breath.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry, I was just playing around. I really didn't mean to make you-"

"It's fine." You cut him off then yawned.

You stomped your feet on the cement by the doors of you building, then entered. You we're greeted with a puff of warm air as you entered the compound building.

As soon as you entered the elevator you began taking off your hat, mittens and unbuttoning your jacket.

"Hey Buck?" You quip, compiling a revenge plan in your head.

He hummed in reply and turned his head in your direction.

"I was gonna make some hot chocolate then watch some television show, do you wanna drink hot chocolate too?"

"Sure doll."

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to change into dry clothes, thanks to you." You spit out scrunching your face in mock disgust.

"I said I'm sorry!" He says eyes growing wide with alarm.

"Well, we can meet in the living room area."

"Works for me." He replies just as the elevator reaches your floor.

You towel yourself off, too lazy to take a shower, although the idea of a warm shower after all the cold weather did sound appealing. You changed into a pair of warm fuzzy pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt from one of your favourite retro music bands. Before you left your room you slipped on a pair of fuzzy socks and hopped around as you attempted to slip on a pair of boot slippers.

When you arrived at the living room you found Bucky already scrolling through the channels. 

"Y'know Buck, there's something called Netflix." 

He throws a perplexed look in your direction.

You sigh and roll your eyes as you walk towards the linked kitchen area. That man has still so much to learn about.

"I'll show you later." You say "After I make the hot chocolate."

You go about warming the milk and adding pieces of chocolate. You loved when your mom used to make hot chocolate for you when you were a kid. You added a handful of mini marshmallows to both cups with a smile then took the ice tray out of the freezer. You took out as many ice cubes as you could fit in your hand, took one mug and made your way back to Bucky. 

"Here you go Buck, fresh homemade hot chocolate." You say handing the warm mug to him.

Now that he's preoccupied you shove the handful of ice down his back and he yells in surprise. 

"(Y/N)!!!"

You laugh and hop away into the kitchen to retrieve your own mug of hot chocolate. You blow the steaming surface of the beverage and take a few sips before deciding it's safe to return to Bucky. You tip toe around the couch and place yourself on the opposite side of him. He's staring at the screen with his grumpy face on. You couldn't help but laugh. He turned his annoyed gaze at you.

"You think that's funny?" He says placing his steaming mug down on the coffee table in front of you.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." You retort taking a timid sip.

As soon as the words leave your mouth he's taken one swift stride and is ready to attack you with tickles. He begins tickling your sides before you have time to process what's happening. Unfortunately for you, you're still holding your hot beverage and the cocoa splashes onto your arm. 

"Bucky!" You screech. "Stop Bucky! Stop!" He immediately halted his movements and looked at you with worried eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. Where are you hurt?"

"I burned my arm a little is all." You say looking down at your reddening

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)?! Oh my god, what have I done?! Shit, shit, shit?! Hang on?!" Bucky starts to panic.

He sprints into the kitchen and comes back in the matter of mere seconds, with a bag of ice and a towel.

"God, I'm so sorry (Y/N)." He chants.

"Calm down, you big dork." You say and put an arm on his shoulder. "You think this is going to grey me down?"

"Maybe." He mutters.

"No way! I've been through worse, trust me. I'll survive." 

You smile and peck him on the lips. He slither his arm around your waist, holding you close. Then captures your lips for a longer kiss. You felt the beginnings of a full blown make out session warm your insides with passion- "Hey, you two love birds!" - Sam interrupts from the kitchen.

"Get a room!" Sam snickers as he walks back into the kitchen.

You roll your eyes and kiss Bucky one more time before downing your now not-so-hot chocolate.

"My room?" You ask.

"Your room." He says with that cocky grin on his face.

"My room it is." You purr, then wink at him as you saunter out of the living room with a burned arm and stained sweatshirt.


End file.
